


Last call

by WritingforTheAvengers



Category: Asgard - Fandom, Avengers, Loki - Fandom, MCU, Marvel
Genre: F/M, angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 14:37:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15145286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingforTheAvengers/pseuds/WritingforTheAvengers
Summary: When a person dies, they are given one phone call to the living in order to settle any unanswered questions. You’ve just died, and it’s time to make your last call.





	Last call

You woke up feeling quite disoriented. You were in a grey space with grey furniture; everything around you seemed to be in different shades of grey, not exactly fifty, but different, except for you and your clothing, and the leaves of an evidently plastic plant on a desk. You looked around you but there was no one there.

“Hey?!” You called out. “Is there anyone here?!”

“Sorry!” A guy in a grey suit appeared out of the blue and took the seat behind the desk. “Sorry, pee break. I was just hoping you’d wake up!” His voice was nice, almost too nice, and with his hand, he invited you to take a seat. You did, because you were also feeling a little sore.

“Where am I?” You frowned in confusion.

“This is not always easy to say… but you died,” he pursed his lips and intertwined his hands over the clear glass of the desk. “You were in a car accident, a guy missed a red light and hit your car with his. You’re in the first stop before relocation,” you nodded, unsure of what to say. It wasn’t easy to hear that you were not actually alive, but you were not expecting to come out alive out of that. “You have one last call.”

“A what?”

“A last call,” he repeated. “We provide you with a phone to make one last call to whoever you want to. Family, friends, lovers… it’s your call. I’ll give you some time to think about it and—”

“I know who I want to call, but…” you tugged at your bottom lip.

“But?”

“He doesn’t live on Earth, and where he lives they don’t have phones.”

“You’d be surprised if I told you the places we’ve been asked to makes calls,” he laughed huffily and shook his head. “So fire away,” you wondered where they had done these calls, but you could ask later.

“Asgard,” you said firmly.

“Let me get it fixed for you and I’ll take you to the other room, alright?” You nodded silently and he left.

He came back a few minutes later and took you to another grey room with a grey phone and a grey couch. You could hear the waiting tone on the other line and you were not sure how you’d explain yourself.

“Hello? Loki?” You timidly said once you could hear someone on the other side.

“(Y/N)? What’s going on? I have a phone here and you’re calling me.”

“I don’t think I have much time, babe,” you sighed. “The reason you got the phone is because I had to make my last call. I died in a car crash—uuhh, an idiot missed a red light and I just… died, I guess. This is not a joke,” you said in a plain voice, “though I wish it was.”

“I knew something was just not right,” you heard him sigh heavily, and it broke your heart to give him the news like this. “Heimdall hadn’t seen you in days, and I couldn’t go see you. I’m sorry for having spent so long here. You deserved more from me.”

“Loki, us being together wouldn’t have worked anyway,” you chuckled gloomily. “I loved you, and I know you loved me too but… it was you who told me you couldn’t stay on earth. I guess it doesn’t matter now—I mean, I’m dead.”

“Don’t be like that,” Loki breathed. “I wanted to be with you but you know how the earth feels about me—”

“Loki I didn’t call you to fight,” you interrupted. “I just called you to tell you that, above all, I loved you a lot, and whether we worked or not, it doesn’t matter. I know what I felt and I lived happily with it. Promise me you’ll take care, and that you won’t blame yourself for what happened between us. I wish things were different, but let this serve you as a reminder to not be an idiot. Live your life, because yours is long. If you get stuck on purpose I swear I’m gonna go haunt your sorry ass,” you threatened, but the tears pooled in your eyes and your voice had already broken. “I love you, babe, I always did.”

“I love you too, princess,” he finally said. “I love you more than you think, and I’m sorry for being an idiot.”

“Bye,” you pulled the phone away from your ear and put it down.

You heard a soft know on the door and there he was again, the man you’d seen earlier. “Are you ready?” You nodded. “I know it’s hard, I still remember my last call and it was terrible,” he shook his head. “I had to break the news to my kids. Imagine how surprised they were when they saw a phone for the first time. Let me tell you missy, we didn’t have those during the plague,” he smacked his lips. “Now come, you’ve got somewhere else to be.”


End file.
